El regreso de LadyFace,la venganza
by HikariYamiIshtar
Summary: ninguno
1. Chapter 1

El regreso y venganza de LadyFace

Marik y su yami no son mios son de Kazuki Takahashi y sonic es de Yuji Naka

Yami Marik se levanta de su cama y se sienta. Bosteza con sueño y estira sus brazos.

-Hace mucho frio , y eso es raro teniendo en cuenta que estamos en verano-Dice YamiMarik cansado

Mira por la ventana, y habia algo raro, todo estaba muuuy claro. Y antes de poder acercarse…

-¡!-

Él se alarma al escuchar ese grito. Salta de la cama y se dirige a la "sala".

-Bien esto es anormal….osea hello…..¿nieve?-

Shadow mira una ventana sin mucho interes, y dibuja en el vidrio. Y el que habia dado el grito de emocion habia sido Mephiles. Yami Marik se acerca se acerca y observa las ventanas junto con su Onii-chan

-Tenes razón….esto no es normal-dice Shadow calmado

-¡Y a quien le interesa! ¡Vamos a fuera!-Dice Mephiles feliz y sale de la cabaña. Ellos lo acompañan.

-¡¿Dónde rayos te habías meti…?-Dice Shadow furioso pero una bola de nieve lo deja inconsciente

-Mephiles sabes como se pone Shadow en una misión o juego o reto-Dice Yami Marik enojado pero despreocupado

Shadow saca su mega lanzador de bolas de nieve

-¡Sali de hai! ¡Sali de hai!-decia riendo macabramente-¡Toma esto!-

Mephiles intenta lanzarle pero Shadow se tira al suelo, agarra una super montaña de nieve y se la avienta. Él sale corriendo ante su ataque y trata de seguir la pelea.

-¡Mephiles! ¡Sal de una vez!-Decia riendo macabramente

-¡No me asustas maldito loco!-Decia Mephiles entonces Yami Marik se une a Shadow

-¡SI! Yami Marik se unió a mi-Decia Shadow feliz pero Yami Marik le lanzo una bola de nieve

-Yo no estoy del lado de nadie-Rie como un psicópata

-¡Traidor!-Dice Shadow-no me interesa ¡me vengare!

Los 3 erizos descansaron un poco hasta que escucharon una risa siniestra

-¿¡Que es eso?-Dice Yami Marik alarmado

-Sera mejor que vaya a revisar-Dice Shadow y se va al bosque

-No hay nada en este mugroso lugar… ¿De donde pudo haber venido ese ruido? ¿Un monstruo? No,no creo eso-Dice Shadow desconfiado

De repente se escuchan pisadas muy cercanas. Él gira rapidamente, pero no habia nada. Sigue caminando y se escucha otro ruido, vuelve a girar y no habia rastros de nada.

-Quizas si uso mi Chaos control…..-Dice Shadow hasta que escucho una risa siniestra conocía esa risa e hiso que se le erizara la piel

-¡Debo decirles ahora mismo!-Decia Shadow horrorizado

Y justo cuando se dispone a usar su chaos control , se escucha esa risa siniestra otra vez que termina siendo grave a lo lejos, casi detrás de unos cuantos arboles y maleza.

-Puedo escucharla no puedo creer que ella…siga viva-Decia Shadow

-¿Hola precioso me extrañastes?porque yo si y mucho-Decia LadyFace mientras capturaba a Shadow con su pelo seductor

-¡YAMI MARIK!-Decia Shadow lanzando un grito de terror

-¿Shadow?-Dice Yami Marik y el grito desgarrador de Shadow se escucha desde lejos-¡Shadow! Debo ir a salvarlo

-¡Espera Yami Marik! ¿¡Que hay de mi?-Decia Mephiles asustado por 1ª vez en su vida

-Si que me tienes creencia-Dice muy malhumorado Yami Marik

-¡Estoy hablando enserio!-Dice Mephiles furioso y espantado

-Regresare con Shadow ntp-Dice Yami Marik y se fue a buscarlo-Definitivamente esta en problemas… y ni siquiera puedo saber en donde rayos esta-Yami Marik estaba enojado-¡¿Dónde rayos te has metido Shadow?-De repente escucha una dulce y siniestra voz de una mujer

-¿Hola te acordas de mi?-Decia LadyFace

-Maldita ¿¡Que has hecho con Shadow?-Decia Yami Marik furioso

-considera que todo lo que estoy haciendo es una pequeña venganza hacia ustedes. Luego seguirán Sonic y sus Onii-chans-Decia LadyFace riendo macabramente

-¡Mephiles escapa ya!-Dice Yami Marik asustado

-¿Yami Marik?¿Huir?-Decia confundido Mephiles mientras un pelo seductor lo atrapa

-Hola Mephiles ¿me extrañastes?-Dice LadyFace con una mirada maléfica

-¿¡Que les hicistes a Yami Marik y Shadow?-Decia Mephiles furioso-¡Estas loca! ¡Aunque… aunque no podamos derrotarte… sabes muy bien que ellos te verán y te harán pedazos!-

-No me hagas Dark no pudieron ni siquiera tocarme, ya que mis poderes han incrementeado. Y sus poderes son mas fuertes que el de los héroes,¿Crees que ellos pueden derrotarme?¡Imposible!-Dice LadyFace y luego de esto empieza a estrangular a Mephiles y Mephiles se safa

-¿¡Donde están mis Onii-chans?-Dice Mephiles

-Los mate-Mephiles se asusta-Nah están vivos y creo que te llevare con ellos-Y LadyFace mete a Mephiles al agujero y termina la escena macabra

Mientras tanto

Sonic corria como siempre,Silver estaba aburrido y Marik estaba sentado en el pasto durmiendo

-¿No te cansas de dormir?-Decia Silver tratando de hacer enfurecer a Marik

-No además no hay enemigos-Decia Marik calmado

Sonic cantaba una canción alegre

-Que dia aburrido…los enemigos ya no son los mismos-Decia Silver suspirando aburrido

-Tranquilo = aburrido… esto es demasiado depresivo… no hay nadie lo suficientemente fuerte como para darnos pelea… woow, somos geniales-Decia Silver sarcástico

-Debemos agradecer que hasta ahora todo ha sido "facil". Y que Mobius no tiene ningun problema grave. Prefiero la tranquilidad antes de desastre-Decia Sonic

-Eso si, pero si no tenemos contra quien luchar.. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?¿Aburrirnos?-Dice Silver

-Yo no estoy aburrido, además pelear tampoco es divertido-Dice Marik-y además ¡Seria maravilloso!¡Podríamos ser erizos comunes y corrientes!

-Normal = … tedioso? Aburrido? Tranquilo?... see, debe ser asi..-Dice Silver

-Silver=busca pleitos destructivo-Dice Marik riendo

-¿Qué dijistes Marik?-Dice Silver enojado

-Nada, que creo que Sonic tiene razon. Yo no quiero pelear contra nadie mas, y quiero vivir normalmente.-Dice Marik

-¿Pero no les parece emocionante ser héroes y patear traseros?-Dice Sonic

-¿Qué hay de Amy ella es tu chica no?-Dice Marik mirándolo

-Etto etto si ella es hermosa y linda-Decia Sonic sonrojado-"Me gustaría casarme con ella"-Dice pensando,hasta marik vio algo que lo sorprendió

-Mina vengan a ver esto-Dice Marik preocupado

-¿Qué sucede?-Dice Sonic,y ambos observan que en el cielo se estaba formando una gran tormenta, de la nada. Viento fuerte, nubes horriblemente negras, era muy extraño.

-Si que asusta…- Murmura Silver muy pensativo

-Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto-Dice Sonic preocupado,de repente cae un brillo de oscuridad lo que hace que se espanten

-Humo… ¿¡Ven eso? ¡Es humo negro!-Exclama Marik-significa que…..Oh no…no puede estar viva-Dice Marik asustado

Los Heroes fueron a echar un viztaso

-Paso mucho tiempo desde que la destruimos… si es LadyFace su poder se ha elevado mucho, se nota solo con ver esa aura oscura…-Dice Silver

-No hay nadie mas poderoso que…LadyFace….demo ella murió como es que vivio-Dice Marik serio

Y Sonic se pregunta ¿Cómo es que sobrevivió?

De la nada, una ráfaga muy fuerte los detiene, y aunque intentan ejercer resistencia,los hace caer desde las montañas

-Oouuch…¡¿Cómo paso eso?-Dice Sonic adolorido

-¿En donde…caimos?-Dice Marik adolorido y confundido

-Estamos en los limites del bosque…-Dice Silver

Los 3 se levantan y sorprenden al ver que adelante suyo, el humo comenzaba a materializarse en una figura.

-No… ¡No puede estar pasando!-Dice Silver asustado

-Sobrevivio… imposible…-Dice Marik

-Vino por nosotros…no es asi ¿LadyFace?-Dice Sonic muy desafiante,LadyFace estaba enfrente de los 3, sonriendo de forma pervert, pero tenia algo muy diferente. Ahora emanaba un aura oscura 10 veces mas poderosa que antes.

-¡Hola amores! ¡Hace mucho tiempo que no nos veiamos! ¿No les parece?-Dice LadyFace

-¡No trates de jugar con nosotros! ¿¡Que es lo que quieres ahora?-exclama sonic furioso

-Es gracioso que lo menciones… porque quiero jugar un juego muy divertido con ustedes… y los Dark-Dice la bruja-veran los héroes y los dark me destruyeron.. asi que cobrare una lenta y dolorosa venganza hacia ustedes. Pude revivir en cuestion de tiempo, no es complicado, si me fue posible revivir a los dark. . A propósito, no me costo nada raptarlos, fue demasiado facil. Y ustedes… ¡Ufffff! Sera pan comido…-

-¡¿Solo vienes para vengarte de nosotros? ¡Pues no te iluciones porque te volveremos a derrotar cuantas veces sea necesario!-dice sonic serio

-No, no, no. Ustedes no comprenden, veran que lo terminaran disfrutando. Ya que al final del dia, todos estaran muertos y de la peor manera que se les puede imaginar..-Las ultimas palabras de LadyFace fueron despiadadas y crueles.

-¡Muerete!-Dice Silver enojado

-Jajajaja, ¡Esto sera taaaan facil!-Envia a Silver y Marik al agujero siniestro

-¡No! ¿¡A donde rayos los mandastes?-Decia Sonic enfadado y furioso

-No seas impaciente, muy pronto tu tambien entraras-Dice LadyFace y lo envía al agujero negro. Finalmente sonrie satisfecha y da un salto, metiendose tambien.

Yami Marik despierta. Esta tirado en el suelo, en un lugar completamente oscuro. Se levanta bastante malherido e intenta recordar lo que habia pasado.

-¿Dónde estoy?... ¿Qué es este lugar?-dice Yami Marik confundido

Mira hacia todos lados y solo hay oscuridad. Se revisa el cuerpo y no esta lastimado.

-LadyFace….ella los capturo… tengo que hacer algo, pero… ¿como salgo de aquí si ni siquiera se…?-De repente Yami Marik recuerda lo que ella le dijo

Flashback

-para el final del dia, todos ustedes estaran muertos. Y comenzare con… tu onii-chan erizo-Dice LadyFace

Fin de Flashback

Yami Marik se pone triste al recordar sus palabras, y se sentia impotente al estar solo en ese lugar.

-¡No puedo dejar que los asesine!-Dice Yami Marik con rencor

-¿Ahh no?-LadyFace aparece de Marik la mira con rabia y le arroja una bola oscura-¿Te preocupan tus onii-chans no?

-¡¿A quien rayos le interesa? ¡Te destruimos una ves, y yo lo hare otra vez!-Dice Yami Marik

-Sos un baka…..me arrepiento de revivirlos-Dice la bruja fría y desaparece de la escena

Shadow no podía desidirse

-Leere tu mente…...….."Yami Marik",perfecto grax por pensar en el jefe-Dice fría

-¡Nooooooo! ¡Yo jamas lo elegi! ¡Jamas elegi a nadie!-Dice Shadow asustado

-Adios Shadow me encargare de decirle a Mephiles de que lo queres ver muerto-LadyFace sale de la escena

-Yami Marik….Mephiles no dejare que esta loca se salga con la suya-Dice Shadow y partió a buscarlos

Mephiles piensa que LadyFace ya capturo a los héroes y a sus onii-chans

-¿Qué hare? ¿Qué hare?-Piensa Mephiles asustado

-Buena pregunta…-LadyFace aparece al lado de Mephiles-ah si hable con Shadow y adivina a quien escogió,a Yami Marik y a vos te quiere ver muerto,pero algo o alguien te hiso ser amigo,Marik, ¿porque fuiste amigo de ese erizo egipcio en vez de estar con tus onii-chans?-Dice LadyFace provocándolo

-¡NO! El nunca me despreciaría y ¡si pienso en mis onii-chans!no te creo nada-Dice Mephiles horrorizado al escucharla y LadyFace lo agarra del cuello inyectándole un poder macabro

Los héroes se levantan

-¿Dónde estamos? ¿y LadyFace?-Pregunta Marik

Los 3 se levantan y empiezan a caminar

-ladyface ella nos tiro a este lugar y es muy raro, todo es oscuro…- Dice Sonic preocupado

-Debemos destruir a ladyface con la ayuda de los darks-Dice Silver

-buena idea-Dice Marik

-¡HEROES!-Dice una voz siniestra y ellos giran para defenderse

-¡Veo que despertaron!-Dice LadyFace riendo macabramente

LadyFace los mira con desprecio

-¿¡Que rayos pretendes mujer loca?-Exclama Silver

-¡Ni sueñes que te saldras con la tuya! ¡Te destruiremos de una vez!-Dice Marik furioso

-¡No importa que estemos aquí! ¡Eso no cambia nada! ¡Vamos a destruirte!-Dice Sonic enojado

-Que escandalosos,espero que hayan disfrutado sus ultimos segundos juntos como onii-chans por que los voy a separar y no volveran a ser los mismos.. ¡Puedo hacer lo que quiera en mi dimensión!-dice LadyFace y genera una gran explosion de humo,los erizos se cubren lo mejor posible.

-¿¡Que quizo decir con eso?-Piensa Marik y ve que sus onii-chans desaparecieron-¿¡WTF?

Se asusta al encontrarse completamente solo. LadyFace también desapareció

-Se los llevo ¡Debo salvarlos!-Y fue a salvar a sus onii-chans

Continuara…..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:Shadow vs Mephiles y Sonic vs Silver

Shadow se sostiene la cabeza para calmarse

-Rayos yo jamas quize que sucediera esto….LadyFace juro que la destruire….lo prometo-Dice Shadow rencoroso

De pronto se detiene, se escuchaban unos pasos detrás de el

-¿LadyFace?-Dice Shadow con rencor pero pero al girar nota que era alguien conocido-¡Mephiles!-Dice Shadow feliz pero Mephiles lo detiene-Estas bien… sinceramente creia que LadyFace es que me dijo muchas cosas… ahora solo falta que busquemos a Yami Marik y talvez asi podamos destruirla..-

-¿Vos? ¿Deseabas que me muera?-Dice Mephiles mirando a Shadow con desprecio

Shadow se calla quedandose confundido

-¿Por qué decis eso?-Dice Shadow

-LadyFace me dijo que vos me odias-Dice Mephiles

-¡Claro que no! ¡Yo nunca te odiaria!-Exclama Shadow

-Es tarde….tendre que destruirte-Dice Mephiles lanzadole cristales oscuros a Shadow

-¿¡Que rayos te sucede? ¿¡Porque me estas atacando?-Exclama Shadow asustado

-Porque LadyFace tenia razon voy a asesinarte-Dice Mephiles

Salta hacia Shadow para atacarlo,pero el le da una trompada en la cara dejandolo caer

-Te lavo el cerebro ¿No? ¡No debes confiar en ella! ¡Te engaña!-Dice Shadow

-No ella siempre tuvo razon….y con su poder acabare esto ya-Dice Mephiles

Mephiles le lanza una bola oscura pero Shadow la esquiva pero recibe el impactodel poder, cayendo al suelo.

-Esto no es nada bueno-Murmura Shadow levantandose-¡Reacciona!¡No voy a pelear contra vos!

Mephiles lo ignora,corre detrás de el y le lanza muchos rayos,Shadow intenta contrarrestarlos con su Chaos Blast pero increíblemente no lo resiste y los rayos lo lastiman, saliendo expulsado hacia atrás.

-Se nota que su poder aumento…demo-Dice Shadow

Antes de poder levantarse, su Onii-chan estaba enfrente suyo , mirandolo con crueldad. Sus ojos son frios y sin expresión.

Mephiles sonrie macabramente y lo apunta con su mano formando un rayo cristalino

-Ese…no sos vos-Dice Shadow mirandolo muy serio,alza su mano y le arroja un Chaos Spear a Mephiles

Sonic se levanta y nota que sus Onii-chans no estan

-Maldita LadyFace…¿Qué es lo que planea realmente?¡Solo jugo hasta ahora!-Dice Sonic y escucha unos pàsos-¿¡Quien es?-Exclama enojado,Silver se acerca con la cabeza baja.-¡Silver! Estas aca ahora debemos buscar a Marik y ¿Me escuchas?-Dice Sonic mirandolo muy confundido

-Muerete…-Dice Silver,se le lanza encima y recibe un brutal puñetazo que hace que Sonic caiga violentamente al suelo

-¿¡Que te pasa?-Exclama Sonic furioso

El le encaja una patada grita del dolor Se levanta con mucho esfuerzo y observa a Silver,sus ojos eran frios,sin brillo

-¡LadyFace te hiso eso!¡Quiere que luchemos,demo no debemos hacerlo!-Dice Sonic

-No me interesa…solo hago lo que me ordeno-Dice Silver

Sonrie diabólicamente y le arroja varios rayos sale corriendo y escapa,Silver lo persigue

-¿Cómo lo pudo haber puesto en contra mia?no puedo luchar contra el,debo escapar-Dice Sonic-Silver,no piensas con claridad , no debemos hacer lo que nos dice, es mala

El le arroja esferas poderosas,pero Sonic las detiene lo mejor posible, pero velozmente,Silver le da un puñetazo, seguido de varios puñetazos.

El apenas se defiende,no queria herirlo, y sabia que luchaba en contra de su voluntad.

-¡Detente!-Dice Sonic

-Debo hacerlo, debo aprovechar su poder..-Dice Silver

-Este poder….LadyFace le otorgo mas poder-Dice Sonic-Nunca perdonare a LadyFace por esto ¡Jamas!

EL cierra los ojos bajando la mirada

-¿Te niegas a luchar? Que tonto-Dice Silver riendo macabramente

Continuara…..


End file.
